New Life
by Jennamassacre
Summary: Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro just moved to Konoha to start a new life. What happens when you fall in love at first sight on the first day? Well, let's see. NejiGaa, KankyKiba, ShikaTem, slight SasuNaru. Fluff cause I can't write Lemon :P I'm too shy. XD
1. Chapter 1: New School

Chapter 1: New School

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto by any stretch of the imagination.

*A/N: I made the school like mine with the exact schedule I had my Junior year so it's easier for me to write. :P (My MT teacher is legit like that, I hate her.)

Gaara had moved to the town of Konoha with his brother Kankuro and his sister Temari due to "daddy issues" back in Suna. Their father had been very abusive,only to Gaara, because he blamed Gaara for the death of his wife. When Temari was finally old enough she called the police and had him arrested and adopted both of her brothers with the help of their uncle. When they moved to Konoha, it was the end of Konaha High School's summer break, so they had enough time to apply and not have to introduce themselves awkwardly to their classes in the middle of the school year. Gaara hated doing that the most because it was embarrasing and he was antisocial. Temari had graduated high school in Suna so now she had to apply at the college in Konoha, the High School and College were right next to each other and they had thankfully aquired an apartment right across from the school, thanks to their uncle, so they wouldn't get lost.

*Gaara P.o.V*:

"Gaara! Kankuro! We are going to the mall to get some school supplies and clothes. Get ready quickly and lets go!" Temari yelled from the kitchen as she was preparing the shopping list. I sighed and got off my bed. "Okay!" I yelled from upstairs. I went to the bathroom to fix my face in the mirror. My bright red hair was a ruffled mess so I put a brush through it and fixed the eyeliner around my sea-foam green colored eyes and brushed my teeth. My body was adorned with black skinny jeans with one chain that attached to my wallet in my back pocket, a black longsleeve shirt and black sanuks. I had a necklace around my neck, it was a glass gourd shaped charm with sand in it. Sand has always interested me, is that weird? I don't think it is. I went down the stairs and greeted my sister and brother. Kankuro has always been a little strange. He loves puppets and he wears this weird mask of makeup that I don't remember the name of at this moment, and a hat that has kitty ears. Temari used to wear her hair in four ponytails, but when she turned 15 and became a freshman in high school, she thought it was childish ever since then she's worn it down, and she wears bright colored clothes while Kankuro and I wear mostly black clothes. She loves japanese fans though, she has a huge one on her wall in her room, it's quite interesting. "Ready to go?" Temari asked. I nodded and Kankuro whooped and ran out of the house to the car. Temari and I rolled our eyes and exited the house. The drive to the mall wasn't that long and we didn't even get lost, which was surprising. We entered the mall and Kankuro and I rejoiced when we saw a Hottopic in the mall. We ran straight for it and began picking out clothes that we liked. Our uncle is rich and is taking care of us while he is still living in Suna. Temari was busy in Staples getting school supplies for the year and then proceeded with her clothes shopping in Wet Seal, Forever 21, etc. At least she got her jeans from Hottopic... I was a Junior in high school and Kankuro was a Senior. By the end of the shopping trip I had bought fifteen different pairs of black skinny jeans, five different pairs of converse and twenty longsleeve shirts that varied in color, I didn't always wear black. Sometimes I liked pink. I'm gay, who cares? Not me. Kankuro bought nothing but black. When we got back to the house I picked out what I was going to wear on the first day of school, which was tomorrow. Joy. I decided on black skinnies, the pink converse I just bought, and my pink longsleeve shirt. Might as well come out on the first day rather then the middle of the year. "Alright boys, it's ten o'clock, bed time." Temari said. Kankuro groaned and I nodded. I never wanted to get Temari mad, she gets really scary. I went upstairs and sat there on my bed. I have Insomnia, so I don't sleep often, and I haven't had the time to buy my pills in a while. The eyeliner is just to cover up the bags under my eyes. I listened to smooth jazz on my radio, it helps me fall asleep sometimes. I woke up to my alarm. 'Whoo, I slept!' I said in my mind. I walked into the bathroom, showered, dryed off, got dressed, blow dryed my hair, put my eyeliner on, brushed my teeth, and went down stairs for breakfast with a smile on my face for once. I always felt amazing after I slept. Temari looked up at me and grinned. "Finally had some sleep Gaara?" She asked. I nodded and sat down at the table. Kankuro came down the stairs looking like complete shit. I frowned at him as he stuck a hand in his pants to readjust himself. He looked up at me and smiled. "What's for breakfast Tem-chan?"He asked. Temari glared at him and said "Bacon, eggs, and toast, You don't get food until you bathe though so get your ass back upstairs!" She yelled. Kankuro groaned, got up and went upstairs, fifteen minutes later he was back, and clean. Thank God. Temari smiled and put the food on the table. We scarfed our breakfast down, seeing as we were almost late for our first day of school, because of Kankuro might I add. Temari didn't have to leave with us, she didn't have class until noon and it was only 6:30 AM. Kankuro and I walked across the street to the school and went straight to the office, which was really easy to find in the small school. They gave us our schedules and as we were walking out of the room the door whacked me right in the head and I fell on the ground. "Ouch..." I said as I looked up at the culprit while holding my head. He had long brunette hair and pale eyes, he was very handsome and Gaara stared at him in awe. "Are you okay?" the culprit asked. I snapped out of it and stood up. "I'm fine," I said as I glared at him, "watch where you are going idiot." And I stormed out of the room. "I'm sorry about that, Gaara doesn't really like people very much." Kankuro bowed to him and left.

*Neji P.o.V.*:

I opened the door only to knock someone down. "Ouch..." a very petite adorable boy dressed in black and pink with bright red hair said as he sat on the ground. He looked up at me, hand on his head and stared at me with wide eyes. They were an amazing seafoam green color, and I new it was love at first sight. "Are you okay?" I asked the small boy. His vision seemed to clear and he stood up and glared saying, "I'm fine, watch where you are going idiot." He said then left abruptly. "I'm sorry about that, Gaara doesn't really like people very much." So his name was Gaara? Very fitting. I was about to ask for the other boys name, but he bowed and left before I could ask. I shrugged and continued on with my duty. "What did you need me for Tsunade sensei?" I asked. She looked up and smiled at me. "We have two new students, and I would like you to keep an eye on the younger one, they just got here from Suna, and their uncle wants to make sure they are safe." she replied. "Okay," I said, "what are their names?" she got out two slips of paper and handed them to me. "Subaku Gaara and Subaku Kankuro, Gaara is a Junior like you, so I gave him the same schedule as you, Kankuro on the other hand is a Senior, I'll have someone else watch over him, you are dismissed." She said and went back to her computer. I left the office and went to my first period, which was Music Theory with Orochimaru. When I entered Gaara was sitting quietly in the corner in front of his computer listening to his Ipod. Orochimaru didn't really teach us anything. He just expected us to learn off of a computer program and worksheets and packets, so it was a relaxing class with no adult supervision. I decided to sit next to Gaara, hopefully he wouldn't freak out. Turns out he didn't even notice me. The bell rang and it seemed to have scared him a little. I chuckled a little bit. He looked up and glared at me then ran out of the room. 'This kid is going to be very interesting' I thought.

*Gaara P.o.V*:

I walked into my first period class and noticed that the teacher was just sitting there staring at a raven haired teen that was talking to a boy that resembled a sun spot. His hair was a bright blonde that hurt my eyes. I found a quiet corner and just sat down and listened to my Ipod. I noticed the door open and looked up. It was the boy who hit me with the door. I quickly looked down when he began to turn his head in my direction, he didn't seem to catch me staring, but he noticed me. 'Please don't sit next to me' I begged in my mind. He walked over and sat next to me, It's a good thing he didn't talk to me, otherwise I would've freaked out on him. The bell scared the SHIT out of me. I was not expecting it at all. The boy next to me chuckled at my moment of fear, and I looked up and shot a glare at him. I gathered my stuff in a hurry and ran out of there so he wouldn't follow me. I had band with Iruka second period. I didn't bring my clarinet with me because I didn't know I would be taking band, so he let me off for the day, they were practicing for Marching Band anyways. I sat in the back of the room and watched the band set up. The boy who hit me with the door was in this class too. 'Do I have a stalker or something?' I thought. I caught someone staring at me, and she smiled and walked over to me. "Hello, I am Hyuuga Hinata, what is your name?" The girl asked politely. I smiled gently at her, she seemed really nice. "I'm Subaku Gaara, it's nice to meet you." We shook hands and she sat down next to me. "What instrument do you play?" She asked me. It was obvious that she played flute because she had one in her hand, so I didn't have to ask her. "I play clarinet." I replied. "My cousin plays clarinet too." She smiled and pointed to the boy who hit me. "His name is Hyugga Neji, I am sure you two will get along nicely, he isn't in Marching Band either." She said as she stood to take her place for practice when Iruka sensei walked in the room and stepped on the podium. 'So that's his name.' I said in my mind. I finally had a name to the boy who hit me with a door. "I wonder how Kankuro is doing." I whispered to myself. I looked up to see Neji staring at me. He had a blush on his face. I gave him a questioning look, and he coughed slightly and walked over to me. "May I sit next to you?" He asked. I nodded slightly and he beemed. 'Holy shit, ughhh I don't feel good...' I thought to myself as pain shot through my head, which in turn made me nauceous.

*Neji P.o.V*:

I noticed my cousin, Hinata, talking to my little red head and whatever she said made him smile gently. 'He's really cute when he smiles...' I felt my face heat up as I thought to myself. Hinata walked away to start band practice. He noticed me staring and looked at me questioningly. I coughed away my embarrassment and walked over to him. "May I sit next to you?" I asked. I shot him my happiest smile when he nodded. "Your name is Gaara right?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. "Tsunade sensei told me that I had to watch out for you and keep you safe, it was a request from your uncle." I continued. He looked at me again and said. "I can take care of myself." His face was beginning to look pale. "What's wrong Gaara?" He looked up at me and said, "I don't feel so good..." I put my hand on his forehead and noticed that he was burning up. "Do you want me to take you to the Infirmary?" I asked, worried. He nodded and shakily stood up. I put an arm around him and went up to the teacher and asked, "he isn't feeling well, can I take him to the Infirmary?" Iruka nodded and wrote us a pass.

*Gaara P.o.V*:

"Your name is Gaara right?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded. "Tsunade sensei told me that I had to watch out for you and keep you safe, it was a request from your uncle." He continued. I looked at him again and said. "I can take care of myself." My head was hurting and my stomach was churning I looked down when another shot of pain went through my body. "What's wrong Gaara?" I looked up at him, "I don't feel so good..." I said. "Do you want me to take you to the Infirmary?" He asked, worried. I nodded and shakily stood up. He put an arm around me, which didn't bother me like when other people touched me, and went up to the teacher and asked, "he isn't feeling well, can I take him to the Infirmary?" Iruka nodded and wrote us a pass. We got half way to the Infirmary when another shock of pain went through my body, I couldn't concentrate and my vision was getting blurry. My legs were starting to give out on me. I gasped in surprise when Neji picked me up off the ground and began to carry me bridal style. "Put me down!" I yelled and began struggling in his arms. He hugged me closer to his body and I felt a blush run across my face. "Gaara, calm down, if you don't stop struggling, I'll drop you." He said calmly. I stopped struggling for fear of being dropped and he began walking again. A few steps later we heard someone that sounded a lot like Kankuro yell, "WHAT THE HELL! PUT MY BROTHER DOWN!" Neji turned to see who it was and it really was my brother. 'Oh shit.' I though to myself. He was stomping towards us with an angry look on his face. I looked at Neji and whispered, "put me down." He frowned but did as he was told. "Kankurou, why aren't you in class?" I asked him. He looked at me and held out his pass, "Bathroom." He said simply. "What were you doing to my brother?" He asked. "He wasn't feeling good, so I was taking him to the Infirmary." Neji replied curtly. I looked up at my brother and nodded. He put a hand on my forehead to check my temperature. His eyebrows went up in surprise, and he pulled out his cellphone. "Temari, Gaara is sick, come and get him." He said through the phone and then hung up. "Temari will be here in 5 minutes so I will take you to the office, alright?" He asked. I sighed and nodded. Kankuro slapped Neji's hand away and picked me up. As we were walking away I waved goodbye to Neji, and he gave me a look of complete bewilderment and waved back.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friend?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto by any stretch of the imagination...

*A/N: It took me forever, (as in 3 days), to figure out how I should start this chapter...

Chapter 2: New Friend?

A few days later...

"Alright class, I want you to make an iMovie, obviously about yourselves, and you are to present it to the class, it is due next Friday." Orochimaru stated then continued to stare at the raven haired teen that I still had yet to learn the name of. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I said mostly to myself, but I knew Neji was listening. I heard a chuckle next to me and looked up at Neji who was covering his mouth. "This teacher is fucking stupid, I'm not doing this project..." I protested. "Subaku Gaara, come up here now." Orochimaru stated. I sighed, got up and walked to him. "Do you have a problem with my teaching skills?" He asked. "I would, sir, if you actually taught the class." I curtly replied. Orochimaru looked at me completely puzzled, then said, "Go to the office, I don't want you in my sight, here's a referral to go with you." as he handed me the referral. I gathered my stuff completely proud of myself and waved Neji a goodbye before I left.

*A/N: I had a friend who had the same MT teacher as me, and they hated each other, I'm basing this argument off that. (Cause this actually happened).*

I entered the office and Shizune, the Secretary, told me to sit down and wait my turn. After quite a few minutes she ushered me into the Principal's office. "Hi Gaara what's up?" she asked. I handed her my refferal. She looked it over and began to laugh. I looked at her completely bewildered and said, "what's so funny?" She took a breath and said, "this referral is so rediculous, Orochimaru needs to pull that stick out of his ass." as she threw it in the trash. My eyes widened in amazement. 'Can teachers talk like that?' I asked myself. "You are dismissed, just don't do it again or I really will give you a detention." She said and smiled at me. I nodded, got up and left.

The bell to end first period rang as I was walking down the hallway, so I just began my journey to Band class. Good thing I remembered my Clarinet this time. Neji caught up to me and asked, "how was the office?" I looked at him and said, "Tsunade laughed and threw the referral away. She said that Orochimaru "needs to pull that stick out of his ass"." Neji laughed out loud, it wasn't his usual chuckle, I was surprised. His laugh sounds so joyous and happy. I was mesmerized by it, I apparently forgot I was staring when he waved a hand in my face and said "Are you okay?" I blushed and nodded my head and continued walking to class.

Band had been really easy, the Marching Band was still practicing for the football games that were coming up. Iruka had given the non-marching band kids a worksheet to do, I finished it in about 10 minutes then began working on stuff that I missed while I was out sick. "So Gaara, are you feeling any better?" Neji asked as he sat down beside me. "Yeah, apparently I got a cold or something. I don't even know how I got it, but I will kill whoever got me sick." I said jokingly. He smiled at me and began on his iMovie ideas for first period. "Are you seriously going to do that project?" I asked. He nodded and said, "Orochimaru's grading scale is completely whacky, this project is worth 1000 points." My eyes could've fallen out of their sockets with how wide they went. "Are you kidding me?" I asked completely pissed off. He nodded. 'Shit, looks like I have to do it...' I thought to myself.

*A/N: Unfortunetly, that is exactly how she graded our work. we actually had that project too, (I didn't do it ;) lol.)*

I had missed Tuesday through Thursday, so this is the first time I get to meet my third period teacher. The class was Orchestra. I loved playing my Cello... 'ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Orochimaru was the Orchestra teacher too? Fuck everything!' I yelled in my mind. "Neji", I whined, "why didn't you tell me he taught this too?" I said in my most devastated voice. He chuckled at me and said, "It wouldn't be fun if I had told you." I glared at him as he walked over to where the Violins played and took his seat. The class ended quickly, all we did was play. Thank God Orochimaru didn't notice me or speak to me. I left the room as quickly as I could after putting my instrument away.

*Time Skip (4th and 5th period.)*

"Finally it's lunch time." I said as I walked out of my fifth period class, which was Liberal Arts Math, there were some funny people in that class, a big kid named Chouji and a small girl named Ino, all they did was crack jokes, and of course Neji. That class was nothing but laughter, and I actually learned stuff in that class too.

*A/N: I thought this was perfect cause my class was actually like this and I had two friends that fit these descriptions. :P (Could you tell that I love writing Author's Notes?)*

It was Friday which meant, spicy chicken sandwiches, awwww yeahhh. I absolutely love them, they are so good. Neji, Chouji, Ino, and I ate together at a table that was close to the cafeteria door, (close enough to get hit by the door when people went in or came out.) We talked about random things the entire linch time and eventually Hinata joined us. It was the most relaxing part of my day.

*Time Skip (cause I'm too lazy to write the rest of the day out :P)*

The walk home was nice and short Neji offered to walk me home but I insisted that it was fine because I literally lived right across the street. He followed me anyways. "Gaara can I come over? We could do homework together." He said. The look he gave me when he asked was too cute to refuse so I nodded. He whooped and walked beside me. as we entered my house I asked, "would you like something to drink?" He nodded. "Go sit in the living room." I said as I began making tea. I heard the front door open, and someone yell, "who the hell are you?" It was Temari. "Temari, he's my friend. Introduce yourself and stop yelling, it's not good for you." I said. She cleared her throat and they began a small conversation.

When the tea was done I walked out into the living room to them laughing. I smiled and set the tea down and poured us some. "Where's Kankuro?" I asked. Temari shrugged and said, "I think he went with one of his friends for a sleepover or something, what was his name? Kiba? I don't remember." I nodded and began on my homework. Time flew by and before we knew it it was 9:30. "Crap, it's dark outside, you need to go home Neji." I said. He frowned and began to stand up when Temari said, "He could sleep over if he wanted to, it is Friday after all." I nodded and said, "do you wanna stay over?" He smiled and said, "Sure just let me call my uncle and ask." I nodded and waited as he made the call. He hung up the phone and smiled at me. "I can stay." I smiled and said, "you don't have clothes though... Hmm, follow me." We went upstairs to my room and I handed him a plain shirt and boxers. "Is that good to sleep in?" I asked. He nodded and went to the bathroom to change. While he was in the bathroom I changed into my own pajamas, which was a random shirt and boxers as well. I yawned and layed out on my bed. 'I might actually sleep tonight.' I said to myself as Neji walked back in.

I heard Temari yell from downstairs a few minutes later, "It's 10, bed time!" I yelled back an okay and turned my radio on to smooth jazz. Neji looked at me puzzled nad I smiled at him and said, "it helps me sleep." He nodded. I grabbed a makeup wipe and took my eyeliner off. He gasped at the horrible bags under my eyes. "Haha, don't freak out, I just have insomnia." I said as I climbed into my queen sized bed. Neji shrugged and turned off the light then proceeded to climb into the bed with me. I sighed as the warmth next to me radiated and for once, fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

*A/N: I know it's short but I found that this was a perfect place to end this chapter. (:


	3. Chapter 3: New Crush

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3: New Crush

*A/N: I don't know if you are wondering or not, but I've skipped many class periods so here is Gaara's schedule:

1st: Orochimaru - Music Theory 2nd: Iruka - Band 3rd: Orochimaru - Orchestra 4th: Asuma - Environmental Science 5th: Kakashi - Lib. Arts Math Lunch 6th: Guy - English III 7th: Kurenai - American History

Even though this chapter is during the weekend, I felt it was necessary. :P*

It was 5 in the fucking morning on a Saturday, I was having a peaceful sleep for once, and my dumbass brother storms in my room and tears Neji out of my bed and on to the floor. What was he even doing home so damn early? Ugh... "What the hell do you think you are doing punk?" Kankuro yelled at Neji who was dazed from being thrown on the floor. "Well I was sleeping, thanks for ruining that..." Neji replied as he stood up. I sat up in my bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Kankuro", I started, my voice deadly, "get the hell out of my room! It's 5AM and I was finally sleeping!" Kankuro looked at me sadly. "Sorry Gaara..." He said. Neji crawled back into bed and I waved Kankuro out of my room.

Neji was warm and cozy next to me, and truthfully I felt comfortable with him. If he thought it was weird that I was cuddling with him, he didn't tell me, so I just kept on doing it. I fell back to sleep and eventually Temari came up and woke us up, but not before whispering "Kodak moment" and snapping a picture of us sleeping.

"Come on guys time to wake up, it's 10 already!" She said happily as she opened the curtains and blinds to my windows, letting bright light that hurt my eyes when I opened them into my room. "Temari, can you close those? It's too bright." I asked. She laughed and said, "Nope, otherwise you'll fall asleep again!" and then she left the room.

Neji and I got out of bed and I said that he could take a shower first. He nodded and went to the bathroom. 'He's about the same size as me.' I thought to myself. I took out two pairs of black skinny jeans, an orange long sleeve shirt for myself, and a normal white v-neck that I never wore for Neji. When Neji came out of the shower I handed him the clothes and went to the bathroom myself to shower.

After thirty minutes had passed, Neji and I were down stairs eating breakfast at the dining room table. "We are going to the amusement park today, Neji is that okay with you?" Temari asked. Neji nodded and said, "Sounds like fun." Kankuro glared and asked, "why is he coming?" Temari glared and yelled, "Because he is Gaara's first friend in forever!" I looked down at my plate in embarrassment. 'Shut up...' I said in my mind. Neji laughed and said, "why do you hate me so much?" Kankuro looked at him and said, "I have a major brother complex, and I am not afraid to admit it!" I slammed my head against the table and groaned, "you guys are so loud in the morning..." They looked at me and grinned evily.

They came up behind me and Kankuro grabbed my arms and Temari began tickling me. 'Why the hell am I so ticklish?' I thought as I laughed and tried to squirm from the attack. Neji just stared in awe at the scene that was just happening. They eventually stopped.

"Alright kiddies, time to go!" Temari yelled as she searched for her keys which were in the most obvious place... the coffee table. Idiot. The drive to the amusement park was quite interesting. The music varied from Born of Osiris to Super Junior and I sang along with it all, while I stared out the window. Neji sat there quietly listening peacefully to the music.

We walked into the amusement park ready to have some fun. Temari gave Neji and I some money to have fun with. "Go have fun." She said as two boys I didn't recognize walked up to Her and Kankuro. Kankuro gave one a hug and said, "Hey Kiba." and the other went up to Temari and gave her a peck on the lips and held her hand. She blushed and said, "Hey Shikamaru." We all waved goodbye after figuring out our meeting place to go home. Neji and I decided to play as many games as possible instead of going on the rides due to my fear of heights.

"Look who it is, it's Gaara." I heard behind me I turned and saw kids that bullied me from Suna. I shuddered and hid behind Neji. "Does gay boy finally have a boyfriend?" One of them asked. Neji looked at me in shock, and I looked down in sadness. 'Great, now he won't be my friend anymore...' I said in my head as a tear slid down my cheek. Neji looked from me to the bullies and glared at them. "Get the fuck out of here". He said with the scariest voice I had ever heard him muster. They laughed at him. "Bring it on queer." They said.

I stepped away from him and ran away. Neji looked back confused and was hit in the head with a baseball bat. The kids chased me until I couldn't run anymore. They threw me to the ground and began kicking me in the stomach and punching me in the face. I couldn't breathe. Air wasn't going into my lungs. Then it was black. I have no idea what happened after that.

I woke up in my bed, Neji beside me with a headwrap on. Temari was sitting over me, Kankuro, Kiba, and Shikamaru beside her. They all looked worried. I tried to sit up, but pain shot through my entire body. "Don't move." Temari said. I nodded and layed back down. "You better be happy that Neji got to you before they beat you to death. He was hit in the head, but he still went to save you." She continued. I looked at Neji and smiled sadly. I began to cry. Temari dismissed the boys from the room and asked, "what's wrong?" I looked at her and said, "Neji found out that I'm gay... I don't think he'll be my friend anymore..." I sobbed. Temari looked at me quizically. "If he wasn't your friend anymore because you were gay, would he have saved you back there?" She asked. I shook my head and she smiled. "Get some sleep, you look terrible." She said as she got up to exit my room. I nodded as she closed the door.

"Gaara, I would never hate you because you are gay..." I heard Neji say. I looked at him shocked and asked, "are you okay?" He nodded and continued, "I like you for who you are, being gay will never change what I think about you." I smiled at him. 'I think I like Neji.' I thought to myself, a blush covering my face. I layed down comfortably and fell into yet another comfy deep sleep.

*A/N: Hot damn, I think I did good :3 Review pretty please!  
I hope you enjoyed my story.  
If you didn't you can tell me you didn't, I won't mind. :P 


	4. I'M SO SORRY

I am SO SORRY. I've been super duper busy the past few days and haven't been able to post any new chapters. I feel like such an ass cause you guys like my story and are waiting for a new chapter D: I'll try my best to post a new chapter soon, but it'll most likely be after July is over. This month is INSANE with the busyness. Thank you for reading my story and once again, I'm sorry. Please stay with the story, I haven't stopped writing it yet. :D! 


End file.
